


Skin and Bones

by AriRina



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 5 Years Later, Identity Reveal, M/M, Shinichi is stuck as Conan, angsty, identity crisis, kaishinbb2020, kaishinbigbang2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRina/pseuds/AriRina
Summary: 5 years after he shrunk and became Conan, he felt split between his two personalities at times. While the identity of Conan has evolved and turned into something new, the identity that once belonged to Shinichi started to face. But not everyone wholly embraced his strategy to mold himself into this role he created, which made the Shinichi-part of him fight all the more to resurface again. The only time he hadn't felt the need to think of who to be and how to act was during KID heists. And the ever perceptive thief had his own opinions on the dilemma.Sumbission for the #kaishinbigbang2020
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175
Collections: Identity Crisis, kaishinbigbang 2020





	Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I had the privilege to participate in the [ KaiShinBigBang2020 ](https://kaishinbigbang.tumblr.com/), with the lovely [ Jam](https://honeydewhale.tumblr.com/) deciding to partner with me! Thank you so much for the beautiful art, which everyone can see via the link [ here ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/719747812379590708/738470472609693765/20200722_220902.png). 
> 
> The story was inspired by Beth Crowleys Song [ "Skin and Bones" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Kbms8oAxVY). I highly recommend listening to it while reading.

“I can’t believe we’re all in the same junior high; in the same class, even,” Conan muttered as he and Ai walked to the familiar grounds of Teitan High School. Despite all of his reservations, the Detective Boys had prevailed all the years and Lady Luck seemed to smile upon them. How else could one explain how they managed to end up in the same class year after year?

Haibara shot him a sly smile, clearly guessing what he was thinking.

“How does it feel to be here again? 7th grade again?” she asked as if ignoring his words completely.

He clicked his tongue and looked at the bright sunny sky. A single small cloud broke the perfect blanket of clear blue and he followed it drifting to the left for a minute as he contemplated the question.

“Not sure, it doesn’t even feel that familiar. I don’t have a sense of deja-vu, if that’s what you think. My situation is different now, I am a completely different person,” he said eventually.

It was funny, as he grew up in the body of a child again, he became more mature than he’s ever been as a teenager.

Years passed and he had stubbornly acted like the child he looked and didn’t want to be, just by trying to hang on to his old life.

Accepting that there was no coming back was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. More painful than the transformations, more painful than seeing Ran suffer as she waited for him, even more painful than letting her go in the end. There was no sense in letting her wait for a ghost that most likely wouldn’t be able to return, he knew that now. But accepting that the take-down of the Organization might take years, decades even, was what really struck a nerve.

It wasn’t even the lack of a cure that stopped him. It was himself, he just didn’t see it at first. He was a detective, he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ let this case go, he wouldn’t give up. Staying Conan was a requirement if he wanted to play a part in their downfall. He might have a different appearance, a different name and a different story to tell, but deep down in his core he would always choose the life of a detective.

“Though choosing Teitan again is quite a gamble, still. Don’t you think some former teachers might recognize you? Or were you that forgettable of a person in school?” Haibara teased with her usual sly expression.

He knew her better than that, though. There was worry in her eyes still, and he sighed as he put his arm over her shoulders to reassure her.

“You worry too much, Haibara. We went through this. If Ran doesn’t see me as a Mini-Shinichi, then the teachers won’t, either,” he said calmly in her ear so that nobody but her could overhear. Just in case.

“Besides,” he released her and shot her a grin, walking backwards in front of her. “I didn’t consult my mother for nothing, did I?” he gestured to his appearance.

Haibara eyed him with no sign of being as impressed as she should be.

“You’re lucky you took your time for all the changes. Unless you wanted to be seen as the crazy guy that changed is appearance all of a sudden,” she said eventually, dry as a desert.

He had hated being the twerp Conan at first, hated the weakness and vulnerability of his age, the lack of respect and recognition. But that was mostly his teenager ego talking. Eventually, he got used to his new life, got to appreciate the new advantages it brought, even. It had been so hard letting Shinichi Kudo go, but after he had, things became easier. He had completely dived into his new role and took more care in his choices, made more deliberate decisions now that this was undoubtedly his life forth on. The strength, respect and recognition would return sooner or later, he just had to wait patiently.

“You’re one to talk,” he huffed, flicking her waist-long braid

“At least I didn’t dye them in a ridiculous color. I do wonder, is this an attempt to look older? You do realize you don’t usually get grey hair with 12, do you?” she remarked with her usual smug grin.

He couldn’t suppress a snort at her obvious bait. It seemed she was in a good mood if she was up for banter in the morning already. They usually had those in the afternoon after the majority of the child-act was done.

“I can always say I was inspired by Amuro-san with his blonde hair,” he said as he self-consciously dragged a hand through his silver hair that he purposefully kept a bit longer and much wilder than the modest and proper style his former self had worn.

“That might work on the kids when they see it today,” she agreed. “But was that what you told Mouri-san, too?”

“I’m surprised that she didn’t put up more of a fight against it,” he laughed merrily.

Conan had grown up as a headstrong and cheeky, bold child. Since he was such a smart kid he had been able to get away with a lot more stuff than during his first childhood and he took great joy using that to his advantage. Conan was much more eccentric than Shinichi had ever been, much more charismatic and impressive by design alone, but also more reserved and modest, too.

Creating this new personality allowed him more freedom even at this young age. So when he had told Ran during the weekend that he wanted to dye his hair and asked for her help, she just asked him what color he wanted. Kogoro didn’t even bother to try and talk him out of it, having learned his lesson multiple times already. His only commentary to try and deter him was to tell him that he looked like one of those stupid j-pop singers on TV as he headed out to school today. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should say he was inspired by one of those instead of Amuro…

“I’m still curious on how you’re going to explain it to the teachers. You realize you could get kicked out for this, right?” the former scientist asked him in slight amusement.

“I doubt that will happen after my mum visited them last week with a generous donation to spend on sports equipment,” he shrugged and grinned.

“Let’s hope you’re right, because the kids will kill you if the Shounen Tantei won’t continue through high school and college and so on and on and on...”

They both snickered at that.

Conan was grateful to have Haibara as his friend, as someone who understood his situation. They didn’t agree half the time about a lot of things but they still respected and trusted each other. It was nice to have someone on a similar level around him. And after him accepting that he had a new life to live, after growing up a bit, they didn’t quarrel as much as they used to. Now, it was actually almost fun to spend time together, though probably nobody would be able to torture the admission out of them any time soon.

“OI!” a chorus sounded as they heard the other 3 members of the Shounen Tantei run up to them.

“Conan-kun!” Ayumi gasped in something that Conan would describe as a mix of surprise and delight.

‘Hehe. Let me guess, she likes those boy groups?’ he thought dryly.

“What did you do to your hair?” Genta in confusion. “It looks so weird.”

“You could get expelled!” Mitsuhiko exclaimed in outrage.

“Noo-,“ Ayumi paled. “Conan-kun can’t get expelled! What would happen to the Shounen Tantei then?”

“GUYS!” he called them out before chaos ensured.

They shut their mouths and blinked at him innocently. He sighed. Haibara crossed her arms and, as usual, observed with that annoying smirk of hers instead of being of any help. The usual.

“I wanted to have some change,” was all he could say. “Something drastic, you know?”

Haibaras expression behind the three kids literally screamed at him how lame of an excuse that was, but hey, the kids were used to his crazy behavior by now, so it shouldn’t be that different to get used to some crazy hair color, really. Right?

“But you already grew your hair longer 2 years ago,” Mitsuhiko said in confusion.

“And started making it all spikey a year ago,” Genta added.

“Isn’t that enough?” the two boys asked.

Conan shrugged.

“Edogawa-kun just likes to stand out from the rest of us,” Haibara, that beast, said.

The boys huffed in annoyance and eyed him skeptically.

“So you just want to steal the limelight all to yourself, don’t you?” Mitsuhiko accused.

“Of course not!” he exclaimed, all the while shooting Haibara dirty looks. She had the audacity to wink at him when nobody looked.

“Well…,” Ayumi said shyly in an attempt to calm the situation down. “I think it kind of suits you, Conan-kun. It fits your personality,” she smiled.

God bless that sweet girl for trying to restore peace, but now Conan was at the end of two jealous looks from the other boys in their group.

“T-Thank you,” he said, deadpanning slightly.

Before things could escalate again, Haibara finally showed some mercy by looking at her watch. “We should go on if we don’t want to be late for our first day,” she said.

“Oh, by the way! I almost forgot!” Mitsuhiko said a few minutes after they resumed their way to school. “Did you see the new KID notice today?”

“There was a KID-notice? I haven’t seen anything in the papers,” Conan said in slight confusion.

“Really? I saw it online. He is targeting some painting frame adorned with jewels in Osaka. The notice arrived this night.”

“Maybe that’s why the newspaper didn’t say anything.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to attend?”

“Since it’s not in Tokyo nor owned by Suzuki-oji-san, I doubt it,” Conan mused.

“But if we catch him we would prove once and for all that the Shounen Tantei should be taken seriously!” Genta exclaimed loudly.

“Haven’t we proven that already by catching that one kidnapper last month?” the silver haired detective commented dryly.

“I think we’ve already proven that by getting that one group of thieves in autumn.”

“And what about that case where we solved the mystery of the stolen cat for that rich obaa-san?”

“And…”

“What I think they mean-,“ Haibara interrupted. “Is, that we already had plenty of cases where we’ve proven our worth.”

Genta pouted. “And the police is still not taking us seriously!” he complained.

“Shikatanai yo.”, Conan shrugged (“There’s nothing we can do about it”). “We’re still 12, of course they’re having their doubts. But it’s already better than before, isn’t it?” he smiled encouragingly.

He was actually rather proud how far the kids have come. They really worked best as a team, they really worked best. Ayumi has gotten even better at spotting curial clues, being the first to notice them. Mitsuhiko was best at paying attention to little details, especially during questioning (he had taken up the habit of recording everything or writing it down at least). Genta had a knack of seeing the forest instead of the trees as the rest of them tended to do. The big boy has gotten even bigger with the years, although he had started to build more muscle mass than fat, thus becoming their ace in catching criminals. Haibara was their walking lab and voice of reason in situations where they would rush head-first into danger. Conan himself was the one doing the planning and the ono putting the puzzle pieces together to come to their conclusion.

“I hope now that we’re in Junior High, the police will take us more seriously!” Genta sighed.

“I am sure of it! We’re officially not kids any more!” Mitsuhiko said brightly.

Conan and Haibara exchanged an amused look. Oh, how wrong they were. But that’s something they’ll only learn much later, Conan figured. And hopefully, they wouldn’t have as hard of a time as he did realizing that.

As the kids, motivated again, rushed into the school, Haibara shot him an amused look.

“So? Are you going to attend the heist?” she asked.

He hummed in thought. It wasn’t really a question of **if** but a question of **how**.

‘I guess it’s time to call up Hattori,’ he thought.

“I guess so.”

Haibara snorted in amusement.

“The Moris really gave up on stopping you if you set your mind on something, did they?” she asked dryly as they entered the building.

He grinned cheekily.

“I raised them well, didn’t I?”

_______

Truth be told, Ran wasn’t happy that he wanted to visit his beloved Heiji-nii-chan on the weekend of the first days of Junior High, but she knew that he’d probably just sneak out if she said no.

So, to give herself some peace of mind, she simply agreed and helped him pack and organize everything for the trip. Better to know where he was and what he did than not, was her philosophy. Kogoro didn’t really care as long as he was back for school on Monday, so he was free to go. Both of them knew better than to try and keep him away from KID heists.

So it was no time at all before he had packed an overnight bag and boarded the next train to Osaka. 

“It’s scary how much you control them,” Hattori said as they talked on the phone on when to pick him up as Conan called him.

“Well, I’m not a regular 12 year old, am I,” Conan just grinned cheekily as he looked out of the trains window, admiring the view.

“Seriously, if I didn’t know how old you actually are I’d be terrified of you or something,” Hattori grumbled, which in turn just made Conan laugh.

“I’ll take that as a complim-“

The scream coming from a young woman from a few seats behind him made him jerk up.

He could distantly hear the voice of his detective friend on the phone as his attention zeroed in on the man sitting across from the woman, foam running down from the corners of his mouth.

“Oi? Kudo? What’s going on? Oi!”

“I’ll call you back,” he said and hung up, springing into action.

“Nobody touch the body, this is a crime scene! And you,” he addressed a random bystander “Call the police!” he ordered.

Once again, he was grateful he took his mother’s advice. Practicing his stance and body language helped in making people listen to him. His clothing style helped with making him look older and even if he wouldn’t admit it to Haibara, dying his hair silver did also have itsown effect. The combination of all these little things made the change, and his life was definitely easier now than it had been a few years ago.

He ignored Hattori calling him relentlessly as he secured the scene while scanning the room for possible suspects. When the police arrived, he was ready for the usual game to begin.

“What the hell happened to your hair?” Hattori asked as he picked him up as the train finally arrived. They were 3 hours late due to the poisoning case and the fact that the investigation took place in the middle of nowhere. Conan wondered what kind of idiot had the fantastic idea to just stop the train and wait for the police instead of the police just entering at the next town, urgh.

“I need to make myself look different from Shinichi Kudo, barou. Otherwise people will start noticing. And I actually kinda like it, thank you very much,” he grumbled as they walked out of the station to Hattoris car.

“I can’t help but imagine Kudo with this hairstyle and it’s…just…weird,” Hattori shrugged.

“Well I’m not him anymore. I didn’t ask you to stop calling me that for no reason,” he muttered. He was really starting to get sick of how often they had had **this** conversation already.

“Still.”

“I told you, I’m different now. I’m more Conan than him now. And Conan is more outgoing and eccentric, cheekier…bolder. It helps me with making people actually listen to me,” he grinned at the end. It **_was_** rather helpful.

“But I thought you wanted to not stick out,” Hattori argued.

“Yeah…well, that was the original plan. I figured by being so unnaturally smart for such a small child I would be too suspicious and that my brains of all things would be my downfall….But this was the old plan.”

“Why’d ya change it, though?”

Conan sighed, they had already had the start of that conversation several times. Admittedly, he never really tried to explain it in detail. And Hattori never stopped insisting on really understanding it all. Maybe he really ought to explain it properly for once.

“Doesn’t really work with me already being famous as the KID Killer since I was 7 and the Shounen Tantei actually starting to get some legit recognition,” he snorted. “So I decided to roll with it, but in a way that makes me drastically different from Kudo so as to not make me suspicious. Instead of being alone, I’m in a group. Instead of looking all proper, I have an eccentric style. Instead of loving all the attention and fame, I’m modest. Changing this way doesn’t only help me to stay alive, but actually helps me with the investigation in the long run. There is some sense of security in being publicly known and easily recognizable, so that’s a plus, for example. Also, reverse psychology: Nobody would expect me to be so public if there is anything suspicious about me,” he grinned.

“I think it’s weird how analytical you look at all of this, is all I’m saying. You’re molding yourself into somebody else,” Hattori huffed, but Conan just shrugged.

“I want to bring them down so I need to look at it clinically. And I _did_ change, it’s been _5 years_ , Hattori. I’m not that naïve attention-seeking teenager brat any longer, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Conan furrowed his brows. Of all people, he thought Hattori would understand how he felt…but the other never had to give up his life in hiding and start a new one, did he? He couldn’t really understand, could he? It was a little disappointing that he had to justify himself so much in front of the other detective.

“You spend too much time with your evil little scientist, that’s what it is,” Hattori announced.

“Maybe,” was all Conan said cheerfully in his usual child-tone to the university student, feeling torn inside at Hattoris disapproving shrug at the tone.

The ghost of Shinichi Kudo deep inside of him wanted to reconcile with his friend, one of the few people who knew who he really was. His Conan side on the other hand insisted that that was not who he was any longer and that his friend should accept this change instead of making it even more difficult than it already was.

The rest of the drive to Hattoris house was spent in heavy silence that only broke after dinner when they started analyzing KIDs heist note and headed over to the museum it would take place. They quickly separated as they arrived to cover more ground scouting the areas and Conan felt a slight pang of regret for not meeting up with his friend again, but he had more important things to do this heist than trying to solve KIDs trick of the night.

One of the few things that Conan could say were better in this life than the past one with certainty were the KID heists. As Shinichi Kudo, he hadn’t been interested in thieves, only having attended one event where he still didn’t know the name of the thief involved. As Conan he got the opportunity to enjoy a various amount of heists by the moonlight magician. His title as the KID Killer was something he took great pride and joy in.

As he was younger and more intent on catching the thief, the feeling of safety, the fact that there were no real consequences in failure, helped him balance out the new danger his life was thrown into. The lack of seriousness and the challenge of wits during KID heists was an added fun factor he couldn’t ignore, either. Now that he got used to his situation, he started to notice that KIDs heists weren’t always as safe as people seemed to think. Except him, nobody seemed to notice how KID was targeted again and again by his own shady ghosts.

In the last few months, Conan took great pleasure in making the plans of those men at ruining the heists and hurting KID as much of a failure as possible. The thief had helped keeping him sane over the years, even if he didn’t know it himself, so Conan would repay that and protect him. He didn’t mind using his contacts in the FBI to ensure that the number of KIDs shadows steadily decreased. It definitely wasn’t as fun as it used to be, when he only worried about figuring out KIDs magic, but it sure as hell was satisfying enough to make them pay for daring to ruin KIDs heists.

He observed the two men lying unconsciously on the floor after he darted and tied them up being taken by Camel-san and Jodie-san and nodded them his thanks with a cheerful smile as they left him on the roof. Tonights heist had been successful for both the thief and the detective again. 

He sighed in relief as he approached the edge and sat down, feet dangling in the air as he leaned back on his hands and looked at the clear sky.

Hattori would be searching for him by now, since the thief had fled the scene about half an hour ago. He would want to discuss KIDs trick of the night, comparing notes to see who got it right. But he wasn’t really in the mood to rub in his superior knowledge into the other’s face right now. Truth be told, he was a bit sad that he hadn’t been able to face off with KID for a while now due to his extra activities during heists.

“So it really has been you that has been taking them down,” he heard KIDs calm voice behind him.

To his own credit one could say that Conan didn’t jump, he didn’t startle, he didn’t even gasp. He just turned his head to regard the white clad thief that had appeared behind him as silently as if by magic.

“I thought you left,” he ignored KIDs statement and shot him a cheeky grin. He was genuinely happy that he got to see the KID today, even if he wasn’t the one to find the thief but the other way around.

KID tutted as he calmly came closer.

“I missed my one-on-ones with my favorite critic. But I guess now I understand why. You’ve been busy, Tantei-kun.”

“You could say that,” he huffed, not sure if he should frown or keep on smiling, not sure what the thief wanted in particular. They had never just…talked. But on the other hand he had never helped the thief without asking for something in return so there’s a first time for everything, he mused.

“I thought you of all people wouldn’t want to put yourself in more danger than you’re already in, Shinichi,” KID said as he sat down next to him.

He frowned, looked at the thief sharply.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, all cheerfulness forgotten.

“Why not? It’s who you are.”

“It’s not! Kudo Shinichi is dead. He’s not coming back. I’m Edogawa Conan now,” he hissed at the other, but KID didn’t even blink as he studied him.

“Hm. Apologies. I should have used my words more wisely. You misunderstand me, Tantei-kun. No matter what shape you have, what name you wear, who you act as, deep inside you’re still Meitantei.” Before Conan could object, KID held up his hand and continued. “I’m not saying you haven’t changed, but it’s still **_you_** , no matter the name. Beneath this skin and bones of a child is still the mind and soul of a young adult, is still a detective. Deep within you’re still the same, with the same principles and values. Everything else is just details.” KID clarified. “And that is what I was acknowledging by calling you that.”

Conan froze. Something in KIDs words shook him to the core. Didn’t he decide to stay Conan **because** he was a detective, first and foremost? Because he wanted to bring the Organization down? Because he never gave up? Because he didn’t want others to suffer the same fate he did or worse?

“Don’t get me wrong. I do definitely enjoy your change in character over the last years. Your boldness and your cheek are both inspiring and amusing. And your disregard for certain rules is one of my favorite things about you,” the thief continued and winked for good measure and Conan snorted in amusement.

“It’s easier to just leave him behind and start over,” he admitted.

“That might be, but that wouldn’t be you, not really. Let me tell you something as a master in trickery and disguise, if I do say so myself.”

Conan scoffed good-naturedly at the self-compliment, but he was intrigued nonetheless. So he gestured to the thief to continue.

“It’s true that to be a good actor you need to get into the role completely, to become that person...but it won’t feel genuine if you don’t put yourself into it, too. It won’t feel real. Don’t become too obsessed with the task at hand that you lose yourself. I observed you during our heists for long enough to say that you stopped feeling real, Tantei-kun.”

“Are you telling me I’m getting more suspicious by acting too much?”

“Bingo~.”

Conan huffed and looked down at his feet, still hanging in the air.

If someone else would have said the same things to him he would have shrugged it off, but he held KID in high regards. Probably higher than he held anyone else he knew, which was ironical. A detective holding the opinion of a thief higher than those of all the others.

But KID was a genius and a master of disguise, he was someone Conan respected immensely. And KID came up to him to say that, instead of saying thank you for the help with the shadows targeting him and his heists. Conan knew KID well enough to know that the gentleman thief wouldn’t postpone a thank you out of pride…or even any other reason, except if it was important. So this was important enough for KID to bring it up first.

After minutes of silence where Conan just mulled over the magicians words, KID sighed.

“I also wanted to thank you for…well…doing what you did. Catching them. My heists have been less stressful lately, all thanks to you. I’ve been wondering why that was until tonight, though I did suspect you, with the lack of our one-on-one meetings that is…and…I’d rather like to work together on stopping **them** during future heists,” KID said quietly.

“Is the great Kaito KID asking me for my help?” he couldn’t suppress a cocky grin as he raised an eyebrow at the thief.

“Brat,” KID muttered and Conan laughed, the atmosphere turning lighter all of a sudden.

The warm feeling in Conans chest surprised him enough for him to still abruptly. Now that he actually recognized it…he hadn’t been so at ease and so happy in a long time, he figured. He hadn’t felt so…himself. Since KID arrived he didn’t even once consider how he _should_ act, he just…did what he wanted to. He always took a moment or two to think about what the best way to act would be in a given situation, but…even when KID didn’t know he was Shinichi Kudo, he never treated him like a normal child, did he? KID had always been the odd one out of all the people he met. Not someone who only knew him as either Shinichi or Conan first, but seeing behind the looks into the mind, behind the skin and bones.

It felt nice to just talk to the thief. He could imagine working with him, very well at that. They’d worked well before, even on short notice, so he had no doubts of it working out even better once they would be able to plan ahead. God, the thought alone made him want to do it, so much. What would working with such an enigmatic genius be like? He wanted to know.

Conan didn’t take risks as carelessly as Shinichi once had. But KID…he wasn’t sure if anything concerning KID had ever been a choice. He never had to choose deliberately between those two sides within himself, he just acted upon immediate decisions. He held his breath and took a leap.

“That doesn’t mean I will stop chasing you,” he said as a means of answering and KID laughed softly.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Tantei-kun. Everything else would be boring, wouldn’t it?”

The magician stood up with one fluid motion. “Well, it’s time to say goodbye for now, Shinichi. I look forward to working with you. And…do think about my advice, will you?”

The glider snapped in place and KID gave him a last look.

“By the way, I really do like the hair. It fits my suit so beautifully. Almost like a partner-look. I’m flattered~” the thief grinned cheekily before diving from the roof.

Conan was blushing too hard to give back a snarky comeback. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was from being angry or embarrassed from the teasing. Pity that he had used his one soccer ball up on one of the guys before, or else he would have gladly given KID a parting gift.

When he finally decided to join Hattori to head back, he wasn’t surprised to find the picture frame in Hattoris car trunk.

“You seem to be in a better mood,” Hattori said once they were on the way back, not taking his eyes off of the road. “Did ya get a chance to face off with him? Been gone a long time.”

Conan thought for a moment whether or not he wanted to tell the other detective what had happened. He started getting frustrated with himself. Usually it wasn’t difficult at all to choose the safer Conan-route, but Hattori brought out the Shinichi in him. It was more difficult to keep that side of him at bay with Hattori, who was so much like he used to be, so much like he would have become if he hadn’t shrunk. And after the talk with KID he felt…raw and vulnerable, less in control.

But KID…he trusted KID. And KID said to be more himself.

So he took a breath and told Hattori everything.

_____________

When KID had proposed to work together against his shadows, Conan hadn’t expected to find a notice with a KID caricature that pointed him to the Kudo house (which he hadn’t entered unless strictly necessary for 3 years as of now) on the very next Friday evening. He complied nonetheless, and told Ran he would stay at the Professors’ overnight, packed his bag and headed out.

When he arrived, KID was already lounging like a cat on his couch in the living room. The sight made him stop at the door and take the sight in. The thief had his arms crossed behind his head, the top hat was tilted strongly into his face so that only the monocle was visible glinting in the dim light. The magician had one leg bent while the ankle of the other leg rested on the knee. It was a purposefully relaxed position, designed to show just how much control KID had over his body, making it look deliberately effortless to seem so at ease.

“Yo, Tantei-kun,” KID grinned his razor sharp grin, otherwise not moving an inch.

Conan gulped and strode forward, letting his bag drop to the ground.

“I see you let yourself in already,” he greeted the thief dryly as he made himself comfortable on the armchair across the coffee table from the couch.

“So, what can you tell me about those guys? Why are they after you? What do they want?” he questioned immediately.

“Immediately down to business, I see. But first I’d like to know why you’re helping,” KID said as he sat up and regarded him with an analytic look.

“Barou. You’re a thief who gives back their prey. They were actually trying to hurt people, trying to hurt you. Of course I went after them,” he huffed as he crossed his arms. “Besides, you helped me out multiple times. It just felt right to do it,” he admitted quietly.

“Glad to know you care~,” the magician teased.

“I will not hesitate to silence you with a soccer ball,” he threatened but the thief only laughed at that.

“Look, Tantei-kun. I really want to work together, to trust you. But I’m not ready for you to know my civilian identity.”

Conan nodded. He could understand that, could respect that.

“That’s fine,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to reveal yourself to me.”

“That will make things difficult, though,” KID admitted. “I won’t be able to tell you certain information because of this.”

Conan just nodded. “I’m still in.”

Maybe, after this was over and KIDs shadows were taken care of, the situation would change and he would admit to the thief that the only time he truly felt like himself, like he didn’t need to decide who he wanted to be and just…was, was during KIDs heists, was only in KIDs presence.

Maybe, once the trust had deepened the thief would tell him his identity and then Conan would most certainly approach him. He wouldn’t just let KID go, the only person with whom he felt like his shrunken skin and bones didn’t matter at all. He still wanted to catch KID, but catching him didn’t mean he had to put him behind bars, it would be enough to keep KID by his side.

_____

Conan blinked. A breathtakingly beautiful white rose filled his vision. Not an unusual sight in a park, although not so close in front of his face and not after a huge puff of smoke at that.

“Hi, I’m Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!” said the cheerful voice in front of him which he recognized as belonging to KID.

It was ironic, really, as he looked in the undisguised face of KID, how similar KIDs true face looked like Shinichi probably would have looked like now…and how Conan himself would probably look like in 10 years.

‘Figures that the one where I am not divided inside would just look so much like me,’ he thought fondly.

Like everything including KID, love wasn’t a choice for him. It had taken him some time to realize that, but he wouldn’t let the chance pass him by. He would catch the thief, he would be his. Conan took a breath and took a leap.

He smiled and took the rose.

“Conan Edogawa, the pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
